


Strawberries & Cigarretes

by secretaerise



Series: May Weishin Bless You [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretaerise/pseuds/secretaerise
Summary: ”...but strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you...”
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Series: May Weishin Bless You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181027
Kudos: 7





	Strawberries & Cigarretes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first entry for #MayWeiShinBlessYou by @saungweishine @saungweishine20 on Twitter. So you might want to check the hashtag on Twitter to discover another Weishin AUs!

Siang itu, yang terdengar dari dalam ruangan kelas berukuran 9x8 meter hanyalah suara _air conditioner_ dan gesekan pulpen serta kertas yang terus dibolak-balik.

Juga helaan napas dari seorang pria bertubuh mungil yang kini tengah memainkan bolpoinnya dengan gestur tidak tenang.

Nama _Kim Wooseok_ tertulis dengan rapi di sudut kertas. Ia sudah menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada di 2 lembar kertas berukuran A4 tersebut dalam waktu 1 jam 45 menit, dan masih memiliki waktu sekitar 15 menit sebelum ujian berakhir. Ia bahkan sudah memeriksa semua jawabannya berulang kali, membolak-balikkan kertasnya dengan cukup berisik, sampai-sampai teman di sebelahnya, Byungchan, mendelik kesal padanya.

“10 menit lagi, ya.”

Wooseok kembali menghela napas saat mendengar dosennya berkata ke seluruh mahasiswa yang ada di ruangan itu. Rasanya ia ingin mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya karena sudah tidak sabar ingin segera keluar kelas, tapi ia harus menahannya kalau tidak ingin menerima pelototan dari teman di sebelahnya lagi.

Jadi, ia berusaha menunggu dengan sabar dan sesekali melirik jam di dinding kelas sambil memikirkan sebuah nama yang sedari tadi sudah memenuhi pikirannya.

_Lee Jinhyuk._

Wooseok rasanya ingin segera angkat kaki dari ruangan itu dan mencari Jinhyuk karena telah berani melanggar janji yang baru saja pria itu ikrarkan kemarin.

Pria itu berjanji akan masuk kelas hari ini.

Pria itu berjanji akan duduk di belakang Wooseok sambil mengerjakan tes yang malam sebelumnya sudah mereka pelajari bersama materinya.

Pria itu berjanji akan datang.

Tapi sampai dosen mereka datang dan membagikan kertas ujian, bahkan sampai kursi di belakang Wooseok ditempati, Jinhyuk tetap belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Sebenarnya, Wooseok pun belum tahu apa alasan di balik ketidakhadiran kekasihnya itu. Karena beberapa menit sebelum kelas dimulai, tidak ada satu pun pesan atau panggilan yang dijawab oleh Jinhyuk. Ia pun akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah, karena tahu tidak akan sempat juga mencari Jinhyuk di waktu sesempit itu.

Wooseok baru tersadar kalau ternyata ia sudah mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya di lantai ketika dosennya akhirnya berkata, “Waktunya sudah habis. Silakan kumpulkan kertas kalian di atas meja,” maka tanpa perlu aba-aba lagi, Wooseok segera berdiri (alat tulisnya sudah ia rapikan sejak tadi) dan meletakkan kertas ujiannya di atas meja. Tidak lupa ia juga mengucapkan terima kasih pada dosennya, sebelum segera membuka pintu kelas dan keluar dengan terburu-buru.

Baru beberapa langkah cepat, tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menahan bahunya. Langkahnya pun terhenti dan ia menengok ke orang yang sudah menghentikannya itu dengan pandangan sedikit kesal.

Ternyata Byungchan.

Sebelum Wooseok sempat mendampratnya, Byungchan sudah menyelanya terlebih dahulu, “Seok, mau ke tempat latihan, ya?”

Wooseok mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti, “Tempat latihan? Ngapain gue ke san-”

Wooseok terdiam. Tiba-tiba dirinya paham ke mana Jinhyuk pergi.

“Jinhyuk ada di sana, ya?” tanya Wooseok pada temannya yang berlesung pipi dalam itu. Kini mereka sudah berjalan bersisian ke bagian luar gedung kampus.

“He-eh,” jawab Byungchan singkat. “Tadi dikasih tau Kak Seungwoo,” lanjutnya lagi, dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

Wooseok melirik sekilas ke arah temannya itu, “Lo masih ngerahasiain hubungan sama Kak Seungwoo? Mau sampai kapan, Chan?” tanya Wooseok tanpa berbasa-basi.

Byungchan menoleh dengan panik ke arah temannya itu, “Sst! Pelan-pelan kek ngomongnya, Seok! Kalau ada yang denger gimana?”

“Ya lagian lo kayak anak SMP aja deh, pake backstreet segala. Padahal gue liat, Kak Seungwoo nya fine-fine aja tuh misalnya orang-orang pada tau juga,” jawab Wooseok sekenanya.

Byungchan terdiam cukup lama sebelum menjawab, “Gue belum siap aja. Gue takut judgement orang-orang ke gue bakal kayak gimana nanti,” Byungchan menoleh ke arah Wooseok, “Gue nggak se-pede lo, Seok.”

Kini gantian Wooseok yang terdiam. Sebenarnya lucu nasib mereka; sama-sama menyukai personil dari band yang sama. Band beranggotakan 5 orang yang di dalamnya ada Jinhyuk sebagai _bassist_ dan Seungwoo sebagai _vocalist_ itu pasalnya cukup terkenal di kalangan kampus. Tidak hanya kampus mereka, tapi juga kampus lain. Bahkan tidak jarang band mereka juga diundang sebagai bintang tamu di acara-acara terkenal di luar kampus.

Otomatis, nama Jinhyuk dan Seungwoo menjadi terkenal di kampus mereka.

Otomatis, banyak orang yang mengagumi mereka.

Dan Wooseok sedikitnya paham dari mana keraguan Byungchan untuk _go public_ itu berasal. Jadi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Wooseok dan Byungchan sendiri sudah berteman dari SMA dan kebetulan masuk ke universitas yang sama. Byungchan sudah mengenal Seungwoo juga sejak SMA, dan lewat Byungchan lah Wooseok diperkenalkan pada _bassist_ yang kini sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu.

Wooseok awalnya tidak menyangka kalau mereka seangkatan. Bahkan dirinya lebih kaget lagi begitu mengetahui bahwa Jinyuk satu jurusan dengan dirinya. Seiring berjalannya waktu dan melalui proses pendekatan yang -anehnya- tidak terlalu rumit, mereka sadar sudah saling menyukai dan dengan mudahnya menjalin hubungan.

Namun benar kata orang-orang, di masa-masa awal berpacaran lah kita akan menemukan sifat lain dari pasangan sendiri.

Seperti bagaimana Jinhyuk yang ternyata suka sekali bolos kelas, seperti tadi contohnya.

Wooseok sudah memperingati hal ini pada Jinhyuk langsung beberapa kali. Namun sepertinya omongannya belum dianggap serius, karena buktinya saja pria itu masih berani melanggar janji yang baru saja dibuatnya kemarin.

“Jadi gimana? Mau ke tempat latihan?” tanya Byungchan memecahkan lamunan Wooseok. “Kalau jadi, nebeng gue aja. Kebetulan gue juga mau ke sana.”

Wooseok mengangguk, “Boleh deh, Chan, thanks ya.”

“Eh, tapi...” Wooseok menghentikan langkah mereka sebentar.

“Ke kantin dulu, gimana? Panas banget ini, gue mau beli minum,” ujar Wooseok yang langsung melangkah menuju arah kantin tanpa menunggu jawaban temannya itu.

Byungchan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, “Paling lo mau beli susu stroberi, Seok.”

* * *

Matahari siang itu memang sedang terik-teriknya bersinar. Untung saja Wooseok berangkat bersama Byungchan yang kebetulan hari itu sedang membawa mobil. Setidaknya, dinginnya AC mobil membuatnya dapat berpikir jernih mengenai apa yang akan dikatakan dirinya nanti pada Jinhyuk.

“Si Jinhyuk kenapa emang hari ini nggak masuk?” tanya Byungchan begitu mereka memasuki wilayah 'tempat latihan' band Jinhyuk dan Seungwoo berada.

Wooseok mengedikkan bahunya, “Nggak tahu, males kali,” jawab Wooseok sambil menyeruput habis susu stroberinya. Bertepatan dengan itu, mobil Byungchan pun tiba di depan 'tempat latihan' yang sedari tadi menjadi tujuan mereka.

“Lo masuk duluan aja, Seok. Gue mau parkir dulu.”

Wooseok pun mengangguk sambil membuka pintu mobil, “Thanks ya, Chan.”

Apa yang mereka sebut sebagai 'tempat latihan' nyatanya merupakan bangunan sedang dengan 3 lantai. Di dalamnya memang ada ruang latihan kedap suara khusus untuk latihan band. Tapi selain itu, ada juga fasilitas lain, seperti _pantry_ dan ruang bermain.

Hebatnya, bangunan itu tidak mereka sewa, melainkan memang kepunyaan salah satu personil band tersebut yang kekayaannya memang sudah terkenal seantero kampus.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan milik kekasih temannya, yang kini sedang melambaikan tangannya menyambut kedatangan Wooseok.

“Hai, Seok, gimana tadi ujiannya? Lancar?” tanya pria jangkung itu dengan nada santai.

“Lumayan, err....Jinhyuk ada di sini, kan?” tanya Wooseok memastikan sambil mengerling ke arah tangga karena ia tidak melihat Jinhyuk tengah berkumpul bersama personil band-nya yang lain.

Seungwoo tersenyum lebar dan menganggukkan kepalanya, “Naik aja, dia ada di lantai 3.”

Belum sempat Wooseok mengatakan apa pun, Seungwoo sudah kembali menyelanya, “Tapi dia lagi nyebat.”

Perkataan itu sukses membuat Wooseok sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya.

_Jinhyuk sedang...merokok?_

“Hmm...oke. Gue ke atas ya, Kak. Oh ya, Byungchan lagi parkir mobil tuh di luar.”

Setelah mengatakan itu dan melihat Seungwoo yang dengan semangat bergegas keluar untuk menyambut kekasihnya, Wooseok mulai menaiki tangga menuju lantai 3. Walaupun begitu, kepalanya tidak bisa menghentikan pikiran-pikiran mengenai alasan pacarnya itu yang tiba-tiba kembali merokok.

Wooseok tahu Jinhyuk memang merokok sejak sebelum mereka berpacaran, bahkan saling mengenal. Namun pria itu pernah mengatakan, bahwa dirinya hanya merokok jika sedang stres atau memikirkan sesuatu yang berat. Bahkan beberapa minggu setelah mereka menjalin hubungan, Jinhyuk berjanji pada Wooseok akan mulai berhenti merokok, karena tahu kebiasaannya itu tidak terlalu disukai oleh Wooseok. Karena itu, fakta bahwa sekarang Jinhyuk tengah merokok cukup mengganggu pikirannya.

Sesampainya di lantai 3, Wooseok membuka pintu satu-satunya yang ada di lantai itu. Ruangan itu lebih seperti ruang tamu sederhana karena hanya diisi oleh beberapa sofa, _speaker_ , serta rak buku minimalis (untuk pemanis, kalau kata Jinhyuk suatu hari). Ruangan itu juga memiliki jendela besar yang dapat dibuka, sehingga udara yang masuk mampu membuat ruangan itu menjadi tidak sumpek.

Dan di sanalah, di sebelah jendela besar yang terbuka, kekasihnya sedang duduk di salah satu sofa yang sengaja ditarik ke dekat jendela. Jinhyuk dengan tenangnya sedang menghisap benda berwarna putih yang perlahan ia tiupkan asapnya ke luar jendela.

“Jinhyuk.”

Wooseok memanggilnya pelan, tahu bahwa pria itu sebenarnya pasti sudah mengetahui kehadirannya semenjak ia membuka pintu ruangan.

Yang dipanggil kemudian menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum, “Hei.”

Wooseok menghampiri pria itu perlahan. Selagi berjalan menuju tempat Jinhyuk, Wooseok melihat pria itu langsung mematikan rokoknya di asbak yang ia letakkan di kaki sofa.

Begitu Wooseok sampai tepat di samping Jinhyuk, kekasihnya itu langsung menariknya untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

Wooseok yang awalnya cukup kaget, langsung berusaha menguasai diri dan menyamankan posisinya di pangkuan pria jangkung tersebut. Sambil memainkan rambut hitam legam Jinhyuk, Wooseok bertanya, “Kamu kenapa hari ini nggak masuk? Nggak enak badan?”

Jinhyuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Wooseok. Ia hanya memejamkan mata dan menikmati perlakuan lembut yang diterimanya dari Wooseok.

“Maaf,” Jinhyuk tiba-tiba membuka suara setelah beberapa saat, “Aku ngerokok lagi.”

Pria itu menatap kekasihnya yang berada di pangkuannya, “Padahal aku udah janji mau berhenti ngerokok.”

Jinhyuk memeluk Wooseok dan membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher pria yang lebih kecil darinya tersebut, “Aku juga janji hari ini bakalan masuk kelas. Tapi aku sendiri yang langgar.”

Jinhyuk mengeratkan pelukannya, “Maaf.”

Kali ini Wooseok yang tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia membiarkan dirinya dipeluk sedemikian erat, sedangkan tangannya masih dengan lembut mengelus rambut pria yang ada di pelukannya.

“Aku pernah baca, katanya orang kalau mau berhenti ngerokok harus ada penggantinya,” ucap Wooseok pelan sambil menikmati suasana damai yang tercipta di antara mereka.

Jinhyuk melepaskan pelukannya sedikit untuk menatap wajah kekasihnya, “Pengganti? Kayak apa contohnya?”

Wooseok berpikir sebentar, “Hmm...misalnya, diganti jadi makan permen setiap kali kepikiran buat ngerokok,” jawab Wooseok cepat sambil mengalihkan matanya sedikit dari pandangan intens kekasihnya. Bagaimanapun juga, hubungan mereka baru berjalan beberapa bulan. Terkadang, Wooseok pun masih merasa malu apabila diperlakukan khusus oleh kekasihnya itu.

“Hmm...” Jinhyuk hanya bergumam pelan menanggapi ucapan Wooseok. Yang tidak ia sangka, tiba-tiba saja Jinhyuk kembali mengeratkan pelukan mereka, tapi kini sekaligus ada aroma tembakau bercampur mint yang terasa di mulutnya.

Jinhyuk tiba-tiba saja menciumnya.

Wooseok yang lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut oleh perlakuan Jinhyuk hari itu, berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan membalas ciuman dari kekasihnya itu. Tidak ada urgensi maupun tuntutan dalam sapuan lembut bibir Jinhyuk di bibirnya. Namun bibirnya yang dilumat pelan oleh kekasihnya itu, cukup membuat jantung Wooseok berdebar tidak karuan. Ia bisa merasakan udara di sekitarnya berubah menjadi lebih hangat, meskipun ada jendela besar yang terbuka di samping mereka.

“Kalau gitu, aku ganti jadi stroberi aja.”

Wooseok langsung membuka matanya saat mendengar perkataan Jinhyuk begitu pria itu melepaskan pagutan mereka. Jantungnya masih berdebar kencang akibat ciuman tiba-tiba dari Jinhyuk barusan. Dan wajah Jinhyuk yang masih terlampau dekat dengan wajahnya sendiri, sama sekali tidak membantu dalam meredakan debaran jantungnya itu.

“Tadi kamu bilang harus ada penggantinya, kan?”

Wooseok sedikit mengerjapkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Jinhyuk. Tidak hanya jantungnya yang berdebar kencang, namun sekarang pipinya ikut memanas karena tangan pria itu kini sudah mengelus pipinya dengan lembut.

“Kamu mau ganti ke...buah stroberi?” tanya Wooseok yang tiba-tiba merasa tidak bisa berpikir jernih, “Tapi bawa stroberi ke mana-mana kan ribet, apalagi stroberi di sini kan banyak yang asem,” tambah Wooseok berusaha membuat suaranya tidak gemetar sementara ada tangan pria itu yang masih mengelus lembut pipinya.

“Tapi kamu kan selalu bareng aku. Dan kamu nggak asem, kok,” jawab Jinhyuk sambil tersenyum kecil.

“Hah? Kenapa jadi aku?” tanya Wooseok yang semakin tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan mereka.

Bukannya menjawab, Jinhyuk menangkup kedua pipi Wooseok dan kembali menciumnya. Kali ini hanya ciuman ringan dan cepat. Namun efeknya masih sama bagi Wooseok.

“Polos banget sih, Seok,” ucap Jinhyuk sambil tertawa kecil begitu melihat Wooseok yang kembali mengerjapkan matanya dengan kaget.

“Kamu stroberinya, sayang,” Jinhyuk langsung menambahkan sebelum Wooseok sempat bertanya.

“Rasa kamu selalu kayak stroberi,” lanjut pria itu lagi sambil mencium lembut pipi kekasihnya yang masih bengong dan kembali menyerukkan kepalanya ke leher Wooseok.

“Kamu juga selalu harum stroberi,” kata Jinhyuk lagi, kali ini Wooseok sedikit berjengit karena bisa merasakan hidung pria itu yang tengah menghidu aroma di lehernya dalam-dalam.

Kalau mereka sedang berdiri, Wooseok yakin dirinya pasti sudah terjatuh lemas karena ini pertama kalinya ia diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Jinhyuk.

“Jadi gimana? Kamu mau bantuin aku buat berhenti merokok?” Jinhyuk tiba-tiba sudah mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Wooseok sambil tersenyum lembut.

Wooseok tidak sanggup mengeluarkan suara, jadi dia hanya mengangguk, dan dibalas oleh kekehan kecil dari kekasihnya itu.

_“Kalau gitu, aku mau makan stroberinya lagi sekarang.”_


End file.
